nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:The Pub
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ nl:Forum:De kroegli:Forum:De Kaffeero:RoWikicity:Cafeneasv:Forum:KrogenCategory:Tavern Welcome to The Pub! This is the general meeting place in Lovia. Inhabitants can make public announcements, have a friendly chat with some copatriots, or discuss crucial issues in Lovian politics or business. Speeches can also be made at Speakers' Corner. All archives of The Pub can be found here. Don't forget to check out the news on the main page! __TOC__ Do you want Lovia back? I do. Just want to see who is willing to join me on the journey to activity. KunarianTALK 15:20, April 4, 2016 (UTC) :The thought of Lovia becoming active again is surely a very wonderful one :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 15:28, April 4, 2016 (UTC) ::4kant! Long time no see! :D Yes. It would be, I hope that we get a reply from all of the others and then I'll put my plan to you all and then things can be done to make that a reality. :D KunarianTALK 15:30, April 4, 2016 (UTC) :::I'm in :o --OuWTB 10:08, April 5, 2016 (UTC) ::::I can help too if you want Niels20020 (talk) 13:26, April 5, 2016 (UTC) Maybe... we should void the previous state elections if this occurs. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:58, April 4, 2016 (UTC) Well here's a little sneak peak at the changes that would occur. We would expand onto Reddit, advertise around and streamline the political system. This wiki would become a proper wiki. It would remain a creative place where we can document Lovia and expand upon what has been written. Reddit would become the place where we do debates, voting and the like. This system is based on model parliaments that have succeeded on Reddit and are only now going onto wikis e.g: https://www.reddit.com/r/MHOC . Additionally we would slowly implement official positions again until we had enough people to fill them. Starting with the Federal level and working towards filling all positions at a State level. We would change up things in terms of how Lovia is organised but ultimately it would be a new starting point to work from while we got things set up. I'll try and bring some more concrete stuff in the coming days. KunarianTALK 17:56, April 6, 2016 (UTC) :You got my attention :o --OuWTB 10:04, April 7, 2016 (UTC) ::That sounds very nice. I would really like to be part of this project Niels20020 (talk) 16:30, April 7, 2016 (UTC) :::This looks really interesting. I like it! Lancededcena 16:58, April 7, 2016 (UTC) :::What's the advantage to holding debates etc. on Reddit instead of on the wiki? 77topaz (talk) 06:10, April 8, 2016 (UTC) ::::Reddits have much greater exposure than wikis on the whole, meaning that we would be far more likely to get new users out of the blue. Additionally Reddit's format makes it easier to hold big debates (one example: no edit conflicts) and makes it easier to highlight current events. Additionally elections on Reddit can be done using Reddit software meaning we can eliminate sock puppets and have secret but legitimate ballots. In this way we make Lovia a far better democracy and a far more organised project than it ever could be on a wiki. KunarianTALK 07:02, April 8, 2016 (UTC) This weekend I'll give you guys some more info and create Reddits for this project. KunarianTALK 07:02, April 8, 2016 (UTC) :Very good! Do I have to make a Reddit account in that case? --OuWTB 15:04, April 8, 2016 (UTC) ::Yeah, just call yourself Ooswesthoesbes for our sakes :L KunarianTALK 19:25, April 8, 2016 (UTC) ::: :o You patronizing me? :'( --OuWTB 08:11, April 9, 2016 (UTC) I irrationally dislike the idea of expanding on to reddit. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 05:42, April 10, 2016 (UTC) :Why are you always opposed to everything? I irrationally dislike your anger :'( --OuWTB 10:02, April 10, 2016 (UTC) I think my concern is that this medium is kind of core to the concept of Lovia, I wouldn't want to change it. Anyway I am not that interested in realistic political debate. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:23, April 10, 2016 (UTC) :Well, we should try something to get activity levels up. Talking about reactivating the wiki only works for about two weeks and then it gets inactive again :o --OuWTB 10:23, April 11, 2016 (UTC) Tbh I don't think we should stop modernisation of Lovia's interaction for the sake of one member when this wiki which is a goldmine of interesting lore is going unseen and underused. Btw this weekend coming the big presentation of the proposal will occur. KunarianTALK 22:14, April 12, 2016 (UTC) You think we can really find enough others out there? It's worth a try anyways, but if we've barely been able to attract others from all of wikia, seems kind of tough. 18:18, April 16, 2016 (UTC) So... Where's the big presentation? :o --OuWTB 14:22, April 18, 2016 (UTC) :Nema :'( --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 14:43, April 18, 2016 (UTC) My opinion is that we have centered to much around politics. In order to have a healthy wikination you need to have business life too. We need to expand our view in other fields and not only focus on poliitcs. Bart K (talk) 15:53, April 20, 2016 (UTC) I hope there will be a reddit Pierlot McCrooke 09:53, April 21, 2016 (UTC) 2016 DSH Bombings At April 9, 2016, a series of bombings occured around Dauham Sammar Hazaham. At 2:35PM, a bomb was detonated at Phaluhm Airport Terminal 1, killing 26 people and injuring 51 people. At 3:12PM, a bomb was detonated outside the Grand Central station, killing 7 people and injuring 21, and at 5:47PM, a bomb was detonated at Islatealla metro station, which was hardest hit, killing 152 people, injuring 72 and costed an estimate of Ш400,000,000 in damages. - --Lancededcena 20:26, April 9, 2016 (UTC) I hate Phaluhm Phoeck, it has a really irritating name and is invading this wiki and cluttering it. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 05:43, April 10, 2016 (UTC) :You wanna have sex? :3 --OuWTB 10:11, April 10, 2016 (UTC) ::I agree with TimeMaster. I do not hate it (I'm even an admin on the wiki) but I too don't like it's invading this wiki with all that news. If we wanna know news about Phaluhm Phoueck, we just visit the wiki. Niels20020 (talk) 12:15, April 10, 2016 (UTC) :::For that, I propose an IWO Central News Agency, that way everyone could publish news without going to individuals wiki. However you'll need to request to edit. To request, you'll need your email address. http://iwocentralnewsagency.blogspot.co.uk/ Lancededcena 11:20, April 17, 2016 (UTC) ::::I think that's a good idea! I would like to place Patriam news on it. There's only one problem for me: my parents installed an internet filter, which blocks the webpage. It says there is pornography on the website, so I can't visit it :o Do you have any idea how this is possible? Niels20020 (talk) 13:04, April 17, 2016 (UTC) :::::: Its hosted in blogger so thats probably why. Nothing pornographic in the website... Lancededcena 13:19, April 17, 2016 (UTC) ::::::And its no problem, just tell me what you want to put down and I will publish it.Lancededcena 14:33, April 17, 2016 (UTC)\ :::::::Ah, okay. I can ask my parents to unblock the website, so I will join when they unblocked it Niels20020 (talk) 17:50, April 17, 2016 (UTC) :::::::The website is unblocked! How can I register a account for the Patriam News? Niels20020 (talk) 19:23, April 18, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::You will need to give me your email address so I can add you as an editor. Lancededcena 21:49, April 18, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::If you want some news, check out the government formation in Brezonde. 6 months since the election and still no new mayor. 21:04, April 23, 2016 (UTC) IWO/Wikination exercises Do you think it is within our realm of possibility to host some sort of military exercises? 13:00, April 17, 2016 (UTC) New user Hello, I'm a new user here, from the Solar Light & Lunar Dark wiki. I've taken a look at this wiki. MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 02:51, June 1, 2016 (UTC) :Welcome! Niels20020 (talk) 10:08, June 1, 2016 (UTC) Buonasera delle Stati Uniti I am on holiday here, and do have the internets. 21:09, June 21, 2016 (UTC) I hate Horton and how he stole Cettatie. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:23, June 22, 2016 (UTC) And that stupid unsightly signature too. I hate Horton so fucking much! —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:35, June 22, 2016 (UTC) :Let's solve this problem the Burenian way: nuke Horton's mykefötakavíhki signature :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 19:14, June 22, 2016 (UTC) ::Well there was a point to the signature, and it seems to be working, though we could do without the attitude there, TIme. 21:29, June 22, 2016 (UTC) ::::And if you are getting into Cettatie, remember I am the one that did most of the work developing the wiki, the pages, the content, design, and others users have worked to create a nice little wiki out of it with periods of good activity and development. 21:31, June 22, 2016 (UTC) I am not getting into it because you ruined it. Ugh that awful sig! —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:11, June 23, 2016 (UTC) Britain really got me thinking What about our IWO? Or more specifically our membership in it. I added this article in the Cape Times to get you guys thinking (and discussing). :25 June - Koningstad mayor Karen House announced Friday that it may <> to reconsider Brunant's membership in the International Wiki Organisation. Speaking after news of Britain's projected EU exit, she said the IWO was in a much worse state of affairs compared to the EU and that Brunant was getting nothing out of being a member. She argued that the IWO was a <> that could never agree on passing any amount of legislation, easily solvable by the use of bilateral cooperation. :''Asked why she has been the first significant person to propose such an exit, she stated that Koningstad bore most of Brunant's contributions due to being the most populous city, and that said moneys would be better off being spent towards other urban projects. No other major politician has spoken up against the IWO as of yet, nor has House's political party, the Social Democratic Party, determined a stance on this debate. 20:15, June 25, 2016 (UTC) :IWO does not require contributions. --OuWTB 15:58, June 26, 2016 (UTC) ::Lovia should not leave. From what I've managed to find out in my short time on this wiki, the IWO provides a benefit to all its member states. MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 23:13, June 26, 2016 (UTC) Brunant should have a referendum to leave that passes by exactly 1 vote, because IWO is bad because immigrants. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 04:51, June 27, 2016 (UTC) IWO poll Should Lovia leave the IWO? Yes No Should be considered :One question: Why? MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 05:24, July 1, 2016 (UTC) Lovians involved with military efforts What are your guyses thoughts on Lovians participating in multinational/foreign military or security efforts? As it seems we wont have a military ever. 19:19, August 2, 2016 (UTC) :Don't we have enough issues in our own country? I don't think it would make sense to send troops abroad :P --OuWTB 05:40, August 3, 2016 (UTC) ::I don't mean troops abroad. For that we'd need an army. I mean as in Lovians going abroad, like individuals joining another army or going to fight against islamists, say. 11:28, August 3, 2016 (UTC) :::We don't have a lot of muslims though :o --OuWTB 17:30, August 3, 2016 (UTC) ::::Neither did many of the country who fought armed islamists in the past 15 years. [[User:horton11|'HORTON11']] 21:57, October 15, 2016 (UTC) Hey Busy with classes, big test on my democracies class thursday but have a few easy days. 20:15, October 7, 2016 (UTC) :Great, so you gon' become more active on Burenia? :o --OuWTB 08:09, October 8, 2016 (UTC) ::Yes of course, if Burenia is ever invaded by anyone. 13:48, October 8, 2016 (UTC) Trump Lmfao —TimeMaster (talk • ) 12:05, November 9, 2016 (UTC) :I'm so glad he became president. Yet another confirmation that Americans are the stupidest people on the earth :P --OuWTB 12:09, November 9, 2016 (UTC) ::Well, apart from Lovians. :P --Semyon 13:16, November 9, 2016 (UTC) ::: :o Lovians ain't stupid, they just takavíhki :P --OuWTB 16:47, November 9, 2016 (UTC) :::: Well the IWO feels a bit optimistic. Maybe too optimistic or can't think of any words to insult them cause now he is the president. Article. Lancededcena 17:35, November 9, 2016 (UTC) Looks like Clinton won the popular vote too. RIP. Next up in surprise right wing victories: Marine Le Pen. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:15, November 9, 2016 (UTC) : :o Trump is cute though :o --OuWTB 09:35, November 10, 2016 (UTC) ::He's not though :o But Geert kinda is :o Not really though :P —TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:48, November 10, 2016 (UTC) ::::As a Belgian, I am afraid about the elections in Germany, France, Austria en the Netherlands next year and Trump being the President-elect is not that worse, but his cabinet and the Republican majority in Congress... Wabba The I (talk) 16:28, November 11, 2016 (UTC) :::::@ Marine - that better never happen. [[User:Horton11|'HORTON11']] 19:56, November 11, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, Juppé will probably take her down. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:16, November 12, 2016 (UTC) :::::::I think Le Pen as president is plausible. Unlikely, sure, but I thought that about Trump and (to a lesser extent) Brexit. If it does happen, that really is the end of the EU. --Semyon 16:39, November 12, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::I think Juppé who will almost certainly get centre-right nomination is running much more ahead of her than Clinton ever was ahead of Trump though. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:34, November 12, 2016 (UTC) Real Life Meet-up for 10th Anniversary Anyone interested in doing this? If so, we should start planning very early so we can maximize the number of us that can be there, both by planning schedules and by having enough time to remember this site, visit it, and find this discussion. As such, I've decided to post this now. Anyway: I think the site was created on August 20th (per ), but I don't want to miss the total solar eclipse in the US the next day, so a bit earlier in August would be better for me. I think we agreed that near or in London would be a good place a few years ago, but perhaps someone else has a suggestion. Please post anything relevant. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:01, December 28, 2016 (UTC) :I think it's a fun idea, and if someone fixes a date I can make I'm willing to travel a good way to get there. I don't particularly care about the 10th anniversary of the site, but in general the summer of 2018 sounds sensible. Re location, I think we have more users from mainland Europe than from the UK, so somewhere like Belgium might be a better option. It depends exactly which users want to take part, though. --Semyon 11:29, December 28, 2016 (UTC) I think an English speaking country would be best as Lovia is in English. But if this prevents more Dutch/Belgian users from coming than Brits if it were in the Netherlands or Belgium, then I am fine with having it in one of those countries. How does the weekend of August 12 2017 work for everyone? We will need to find a place to host this. Does anyone have any thoughts on that matter? I am on mobile but I will edit more later. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:55, December 28, 2016 (UTC) We will need: Place to meet (anyone have or know a place?), time and date to meet, an idea of what we are going to do when we meet (e.g. what does "meet" entail), and ways to contact as many people as possible. Perhaps we should make a forum for this. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:23, December 28, 2016 (UTC) :@place: I propose a pub, or cafe. Alternatively, a park bench, because it should be warm outside. @time/date: I haven't planned so far into the future, so the date you proposed works for me, in theory. But I think we should keep it as flexible as possible until more people reply. @what to do: I think eating/drinking something together is about as ambitious as is reasonable, perhaps also wandering around the city where we meet. @contacting people: other than those who still check here regularly, we can contact a few people by email or Facebook. --Semyon 13:31, December 29, 2016 (UTC) ::I think, in general, the summer of 2018 is good as long as I know it early enough I can get it arranged. ::About the hosting country, for the American population, I don't think Belgium/Netherlands/England is that much of a difference. Next to all people in Flanders/the Netherlands are able to communicate in English, so I don't see that as an issue. England's fine with me too providing I can pay for it :3 --OuWTB 15:57, December 29, 2016 (UTC) :::@summer of 2018: actually, I realised TM meant the summer of 2017 i.e. this summer. Forgot the wiki was founded in 2007 and not 2008. :P :::@language: I sort of assumed TM realised that already, but probably worth mentioning. Overall, I suspect Belgium/Netherlands is going to be more practical, but England is certainly still a possibility. --Semyon 16:34, December 29, 2016 (UTC) Yes, I assumed you had made a typo, Semyon. 2017, yes. Assuming that the weekend is preferable to the users who work, I would like to know if August 12th or 13th works for people. If not, please suggest an alternate date. The first US total solar eclipse in 38 years is actually exactly 10 years after Dimitri's first edit here, interestingly, so I want to avoid the 19th or 20th. I want to never go into a pub proper during my lifetime for some reason. But a café or park bench would definitely work. I'm not sure how a typical real life meet-up goes for other sites, lol. About the language issue, I hate feeling like the "Ugly American", who expects locals to speak English for them, etc., which is wrong as there should be no world language that wasn't constructed. If I were to go to Flanders or the Netherlands, I would feel compelled to learn Dutch, but I don't actually want to do that. Oos, could you contact Magnus, Dimitri, Yuri, and others you know, and direct them here? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:45, December 29, 2016 (UTC) :As a Brit, I understand that feeling completely. But you should realise that a foreign tourist in the Low Countries isn't actually expected to speak Dutch (sad as that might be), and no-one thinks the worse of you for speaking English. Likewise, a Dutch speaker doesn't have any compunction about speaking English if they're visiting, say, Poland or Finland. --Semyon 18:35, December 29, 2016 (UTC) ::I thought so. I don't want to be part of the problem of English's unfair dominance over other languages though. I am on chat. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:44, December 29, 2016 (UTC) Wow didn't actually expect there to be much interest in actually having a meetup. It would be cool if we could get some of the old guard. After Oos and Semyon i'm the next oldest around but i only consider those active before 2011 as the old guard. [[User:Horton11|'HORTON11']] 21:37, December 29, 2016 (UTC) :Oos has contacted Dimi and Yuri. I have contacted Marcus. It seems Magnus is in the Philippines but we can contact him too, and perhaps some others. I think I would put you and Marcus in a sort of middle guard though. Please give us your thoughts on the rest of this section. We can also add you on Facebook later if you want. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:03, December 29, 2016 (UTC) ::I don't count myself as old guard, but i am one of the gold guard period, before the Magnus trial and the start of the end. Well hopefully this can work out. My life is probably gonna change in the next months but will see what happens. [[User:Horton11|'HORTON11']] 22:09, December 29, 2016 (UTC) :::How does August 12-13 of 2017 as well as London work for you? But you were only there for a few months before the trial and I recall you being disliked by Dimitri and such for your articles. I think of the end of the Magnus trial as the dividing part of the wiki into part 1 and part 2, since so many users left and joined shortly afterward. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:12, December 29, 2016 (UTC) ::::Not sure about the dates atm and London is too expensive. Ideally as far as Paris works for me, but if need be i can make it to Belgium. Still, well see what the future's like. ::::@Dimi - Not disliked but of course i was a bit of a noob to the wiki when i joined; i think edward disliked me most, or was at least a little annoyed at first, but he did like that my sister was from his region iirc. Still, i was there during Lovia's golden period, back when monaco was the skin (and a really good one too). [[User:Horton11|'HORTON11']] 22:24, December 29, 2016 (UTC) :::::How expensive is it to travel to Paris vs to London and to, say, Amsterdam? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:34, December 29, 2016 (UTC) Wow. Long time no see, Lovia. Not sure if the dates or location would work out, but it's still a cool idea. So much has changed since I was the little 14 year old writing articles about Marcel Cebara. Let me know when you guys are on chat, we could always add each other on Facebook if it's easier to keep in touch that way Frijoles333 TALK 22:41, December 29, 2016 (UTC) :Come on chat now. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:45, December 29, 2016 (UTC) A summary from chat today: We seem to have agreed that somewhere close to Amsterdam would be a better location, as it is less expensive than London (and as a bonus, further encourages Yuri and Dimi to come). No one has any objections to the weekend of August 12/13 relative to any other dates. That's about it, actually. Flights are stupid expensive, I don't see any direct flights from Detroit under $1000. If only I lived in New York (or another place serviced by Icelandic), lol. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:53, December 30, 2016 (UTC) Unfortunately, 12-13 August 2017 falls within my university term. :( 77topaz (talk) 21:55, December 30, 2016 (UTC) :Would you come if it didn't? :O --Semyon 23:34, December 30, 2016 (UTC) ::Well, I will probably visit the Netherlands at some point in the next few years... :P 77topaz (talk) 06:24, December 31, 2016 (UTC)